


Сюрприз на день рождения

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: На свой день рождения Эбису получает подарок-сюрприз





	Сюрприз на день рождения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ebisu's Birthday Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425231) by Tigers and Dragons. 



Эбису, не торопясь, шел по Конохе. Денек выдался долгим: с Конохомару и его друзьями с самого утра было множество хлопот, потому что в город вернулся Наруто.  
– Хокаге-сама, ваш достопочтенный внук меня в могилу сведет, – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
С тех пор, как Конохамару поговорил с Наруто, тренировки стали легче, но теперь мальчик упорно совершенствовал то отвратительное дзюцу, что показал ему Наруто. И преследование мальчика, когда тот бегал в таком неприличном виде, выматывало все нервы.  
– Эбису! – раздалось позади. – Эбису!!!  
Осознав, кто это, тот, вздрогнув, остановился. «Соберись, тряпка!» Он поправил очки и повернулся к...  
Митараши Анко.  
– Эбису, вот ты где! Я тебя уже обыскалась! – она цепко ухватила его за рукав. – Тебя Джирайя искал.  
Хотя определенная его часть радовалась столь тесной близости к куноичи, Эбису все же стряхнул ее руку и отодвинулся:  
– Спасибо. Он не уточнял, что ему от меня нужно?  
– Он для тебя кое-что припас. Сказал, что закинул это к тебе домой, – Анко вновь ухватила его за руку и потащила за собой по улице, периодически искоса на него поглядывая.  
– Спасибо, – буркнул Эбису, вновь пытаясь от нее отвязаться. Но во второй раз ему так не повезло, и она отконвоировала его до самого дома.  
После пары попыток свернуть не туда и десятиминутного хождения кругами он все же неохотно сдался, и они дошли, куда надо. Джирайя уже ждал их у двери квартиры, коротая время за подглядыванием в замочную скважину соседей.  
Эбису поправил очки. Анко стремительно обернулась, чтобы увидеть, на что он смотрит, но это внезапное движение привело к тому, что они оба едва не рухнули на пол.  
– О, Эбису! А у меня для тебя кое-что есть. С днем рождения! – и Джирайя радостно вручил ему огромную коробку. Он чуть было машинально не открыл ее, когда вмешалась Анко:  
– Не здесь. Пошли внутрь, – она с усмешкой посмотрела на Джирайю; тот забрал у Эбису ключи и открыл дверь. Вместе они втолкнули Эбису внутрь и усадили за стол, побуждая вскрыть коробку. «Дайте угадаю, что там...» – скептически подумал он.  
– Ого! Полное собрание Ича-Ича!!! Джирайя, а почему ты мне ничего такого не даришь? – Анко по-дружески стукнула саннина так, что чуть дух не вышибла, пока Эбису, застыв, разглядывал подарок.   
«О нет! Они все знают! Что же делать?! – лихорадочно метались в голове мысли. – Я же сейчас...»   
И да. Из его носа потекла тоненькая струйка крови.  
– Ну, мне пора, дела. Увидимся позже, молодежь. Пока! – и с этими словами Джирайя скрылся за дверью. Раздался тихий, но отчетливый щелчок замка.  
Эбису посмотрел на Анко. Та – на него.  
– Ну, – сказала она, – какую книжку будем воплощать в жизнь первой?


End file.
